The Life
by xxnakiyahloveablexx
Summary: co write with fashionablyobsessed . The of life Eddie Miller has never greater than now with a wife and kids
1. Back to work

hi this a story I'm doing with fashionablyobsessed hope u like

* * *

Eddie

Life can't get better than mine is now. I'm 24, married to my beautiful wife Patricia and have triplets, Nathan, Ali and Ellie and I am a Miami football player, that lives in Miami obviously. The triplets are two months old and today my wife is going to work, at her gossip tv thing for the first time since the triplets and I have to watch them. It should be perfectly fine.

"Eddie, where is my laptop?" Patricia called through the mansion. I was feeding the triplets.

"Check the living room," I said as I held the bottle in Ellie and Ali's mouths. Nathan was waiting sleepily in his high chair. Patricia rushed through wearing a white dress and bright yellow heels.

"God, I look fat," She said as she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. Since she had the twins she claimed she was as fat as a hippo but I think it's all in her mind, she looks fine.

"If you think you're fat then don't wear white," I said supporting the girls heads.

"I'm gonna screw up on tv and embarrass myself," She said.

"Stop saying that, Patricia. You did this before you had the kids and even before me," I said.

"Okay, I guess. Don't mess up my kids to horribly," She said looking at me.

"I'm their father," I said aghast.

"Their father who sleeps through them crying ever night. Bye my little babies," Patricia said planting a kiss on each of their heads then heading out the door. I slipped the girls into their high chairs then picked up the little man.

"We'll have fun today, prove mommy wrong," I said to Nathan. He blinked his little hazel and gold eyes. I placed the bottle into his lips then heard a loud cry, making me jump. Ali was throwing a temper tantrum.

Her face was red, she was shaking, tears down her face and screaming like she was angry at someone probably me. I shifted her into my arms making Nathan start to cry, since I couldn't feed him at the same time. I groaned and tried to get them into a better position. Ellie looked up at me and looked like she was about to cry too, her eyes were big wet pools.

"Please baby," I begged. She let our a small whimper. "Ellie," I whined. She started screaming loudly crying. So I have 3 babies upset with me and their mother is at work, Great.

* * *

you guys like it we will update soon


	2. I lost my kid!

**NEW CHAPTER YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

* * *

Patricia

When I got to work I went straight into hair and makeup. My show airs on E! and online. I'm just a bit worried about Eddie with the triplets. Not that he isn't a capable father but the most I leave him alone is about 20 minutes when I go to the store for food and that's about 5 minutes away. So I decided to call him.

"Hi Patricia," He said picking up the phone.

"Hi, so how's it going?" I asked.

"Fine, they're playing with some toys," He said.

"Oh okay, have they been crying?" I asked.

"Just a little. I'm actually taking them to the mall, so can I call you later?" He said.

"Sure, bye," I said.

"Bye," He said before hanging up. I sighed. He isn't doing awful. Hopefully he can keep it up.

Eddie  
After I put my phone away and looked at the kids Nathan,Ellie and Al-wait where's Ali oh no I lost my kid! I lost my kid! Patricia's going to kill me! I''m to young to die I'm only 22! I gotta look for Ali "Um hello have you seen a little girl with red hair,Blue eyes,Creamy white skin?"I asked  
"No"The lady said  
"Ok"I said That means someone took her oh god.  
2 hours later  
After 2 hours of looking I decided to go home and tell Patricia I mean what is the wrost that can happen? Se could kick me out and replace me and take the kids I went home and found Patricia on her laptop  
"Babe please don't hate me but I lost Ali "I said  
"I found her"She said  
"And wait what"I said  
"Cassie found her at the mall"She said

Eddie

Patricia got up from the couch and brought a sleeping Ali into the room. She sat back down and gave me a glare.

"You lost our 2 month old daughter. Be glad my assistant went to the mall and found her. A creepy man had her!" Patricia scolded. Ali laid peacefully on her moms lap.

"I'm sorry I just didn't see her," I said.

"Obviously," She coldly said. Ellie and Nathan look at us curiously. "I can't believe you,"

"I'm sorry," I said

"I suggest you go on a walk so I can calm down," She said, I nodded and left. I really screwed up.

Patricia:

He's just so ugh. Who loses their own kid? I sat Ali on the couch then picked up Nathan and Ellie.

"It's time for bed," I said bouncing them around. Ellie sleepily blinked as I rocked them. Nathan was just staring at me with hazel eyes just like his fathers. Like he was challenging me. "I forgot you only sleep with Daddy," He just stared at me then I texted Eddie to come back. Eddie made it home quickly.

"Nathan won't sleep?" Eddie asked pulling the baby into his arms. I nodded.

"He likes his Daddy," I said watching him. Ellie wiggled in my arms a little. Eddie cooed to Nathan making him smile. I smiled. "You aren't that bad," I said.

"Thanks," Eddie said.

* * *

**I THINK THIS THE BEST CHAPTER I'VE PARTLY WRITTEN AND I BELIEVE THE PEOPLE LIKE THIS CHAPTER BYE SIBUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A **


End file.
